Waiting in the Wings
Waiting in the Wings is a song sung by the understudies, these being Dickie Sugarjumper, Henry Armadillo, James Ant, Bear Ted, Stewart Goat, and Lola Llama. The song served as a warning to the main cast, that they could be replaced by them at any time, and they were ready to steal their spotlights. The song was featured in Animal School Musical. Lyrics Dickie: Some might call us incidentals, we rarely get to star In the big production numbers, we just watch them from afar But we're lurking right behind you, overhead or underfoot and we're dreaming of the day you go kaput! All: There is always someone waiting in the wings to be there in case of injury or accident. Dickie: If you fall or trip or hurl that's when our careers unfurl. As you flounder, we'll go onto bigger things. All: Cuz there's always someone waiting in the wings. Henry: I may not have much charisma or a personality. Mostly, I just suck up air, I'm not complainin', it suits me But at times, I do get jealous, and I wish you'd go away So that I could have my very special day. All: There is always someone waiting in the wings when you demand a bigger dressing room or special purse. Dickie: When your diva like behavior puts you quickly out of favor, we'll move in and swiftly take your belongings. There is always someone waiting in the wings. James: I don't get too much attention cuz I'm smaller than a bean. I'm so tiny, no one's noticed, I'm in every single scene. I've been stepped on far too many times than anybody ought so, I'd gladly steal your job without a thought. Ingrid: Hey! All: There is always someone waiting in the wings. So, expect it, when you least expect it, everyone. Dickie: We may not be A-list talent or be cute or sweet or gallant We're tenacious in our hope to which we cling as you might get sick or take a spill Bear #10: Or hit your head Henry: Or catch a chill James: Or miss your Q or fall from grace Dickie: Or suffer from a saggy face Ted: Or get tied up or locked away Henry: Or eat some rotten cheese flambé James: A splinter or a paper cut Goat Kid: Some leaky glue upon your butt Dickie: Or sprain your body, break a bone, and have to stay a week at home Henry: Or crash your bike or lose your voice All: The audience still has this choice Dickie: So, while you're out, we'll handle everything cuz there's always someone waiting someone anticipating there is always someone waiting in the wings. Gallery Some Might Call Us Incidentals.png Is he holding a knife.png James Ant Waiting in the Wings.png Dickie Sweeps Jake.png Henry Sucks Up Air.png Henry and Understudy.png James is Smaller Than a Bean.png Monty Python Foot.png Dickie Diva.png Lola Llama Dancing.png Dickie and Banana.png Dickie is A List Talent.png Jake Might Get Sick.png Or Hit Your Head.png Or Catch a Chill.png Or Miss Your Q.png Or Fall From Grace.png Or Suffer From a Saggy Face.png Or Get Tied Up.png Or Eat Some Rotten Cheese Frombay.png Bear Ted Gives Windsor a Splinter.png Jake's Sticky Butt.png Adam Breaks Every Bone In His Body.png Adam Gets a Disease.png Crashed Bike.png Lupe's Beak Falls Off.png Dickie Anticipating.png Category:Songs Category:Animal School Musical